Hexensabbat
by JimBlack
Summary: Lord Voldemort ist Geschichte, die Menschen können beruhigt aufatmen, der Schulalltag läuft träge dahin (wie es ja sein sollte) und alle könnten glücklich und zufrieden sein. Alle? Na ja, nicht ganz ...


Grundlage für diese Parodie waren die ersten 5 Bände – geschrieben vor Band 6

Die Erzählung spielt knapp vor dem Ende von Harrys 7. Schuljahr. Lord Voldemort ist Geschichte, die Menschen können beruhigt aufatmen, der Schulalltag läuft träge dahin (wie es ja sein sollte) und alle könnten glücklich und zufrieden sein. Alle? Na ja, nicht ganz ...

**Hexensabbat**

Nur noch wenige Wochen, dann war Schulschluss. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei. Jetzt gab es nicht mehr allzu viele Hausaufgaben und sie konnten ihre Freizeit wirklich genießen. Aber seit ein paar Tagen, Harry wusste gar nicht, wann es eigentlich begonnen hatte, war eine Unruhe in Hogwarts zu spüren. Eine beängstigende Unruhe unter den männlichen Bewohnern und eine angespannte erwartungsvolle unter den weiblichen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wieso. Aber es war deutlich zu spüren. Und es ging scheinbar jedem so. In Grüppchen standen sie zusammen, stets getrennt nach Geschlecht und tuschelten. Und das Gespräch verstummte schlagartig wenn eine Person des anderen Geschlechts hinzukam.

Harry hatte mit Ron gesprochen, mit den anderen Jungs seines Schlafsaals, mit den anderen Gryffindor Jungen, mit fast jedem, den er zufällig am Gang traf, mit Hagrid und fast hätte er es auch bei Snape versucht, sich aber dann doch zurückhalten können.

Er hatte Hermine angesprochen, aber die hatte ihn nur groß angeschaut und kopfschüttelnd gemeint: „Ich verstehe gar nicht wie du darauf kommst?"

Er hatte Ginny gefragt, Luna, Parvatti, und alle Mädchen bei denen er sich getraut hatte, von allen bekam er eine ablehnende Antwort.

Und jetzt war Samstag morgen und es war schlimmer denn je. Er beobachtete Hermine und Ginny. Beide saßen mit am Frühstückstisch, tranken zwar, aber aßen nicht. Er sah sich um und es sah auch auf den anderen Tischen so aus, als ob die Mädchen nichts aßen. Sollte es auf ein kollektives Fasten der Frauen hinauslaufen? Er sah zu McGonagall, und hätte beschwören können, dass es auch auf sie zutraf. Er wechselte verschwörerische Blicke mit Ron und diesem schien es auch aufgefallen zu sein. Was war hier bloß los?

Zum Mittagstisch erschien keines der Mädchen mehr, dafür tauchten immer mehr schulfremde Männer im Schulgebäude auf. Sie sprachen mit den Lehrern, machten besorgte Gesichter und Harry wurde schön langsam wütend. Er wollte endlich wissen, was hier los war. Er stand auf und wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Entschuldigen Sie Direktor. Aber im Namen meiner Mitschüler möchte ich sie fragen, was hier vor sich geht. Kein einziges Mädchen, und auch keine Lehrerin ist im Moment in diesem Raum, alle Männer sehen besorgt drein, und wir Jungs möchten endlich erfahren, was los ist. Voldemort gibt es nicht mehr, wir dachten wir bräuchten keine Angst mehr zu haben, aber im Moment braut sich doch etwas zusammen, oder?" er sah Dumbledore herausfordernd an, er würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.

Dumbledore seufzte laut auf, erhob sich dann aber und setzte zum Reden an: „Du hast Recht Harry, ihr habt das Recht zu erfahren, was hier geschieht. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, so genau weiß ich das selbst ja nicht."

Erstauntes Gemurmel erhob sich im Saal. Dumbledore gab zu etwas nicht zu wissen?

„Wie ihr wohl schon bemerkt habt betrifft es unsere lieben Hexen, und wie ich schon seit einiger Zeit befürchtet habe ist es heute so weit. Es ist Samstag – Hexensabbat!"

Das Gemurmel wurde lauter. Einige der Anwesenden rissen die Augen weit auf, auch Ron, nur Harry konnte damit nicht recht viel anfangen.

„Einige von Ihnen haben vielleicht schon mal davon gehört. Obwohl ich mich nicht entsinne, dass zu meinen Lebzeiten ein größerer stattgefunden hat. Aber mein Großvater hat mir davon erzählt. Und aus seiner Erzählung sprach die Angst, die Angst vor der Hexe Macht."

Es war ganz still im Saal als Dumbledore eine Pause machte.

Aber wieso sollten sie sich plötzlich vor den Hexen fürchten? Es waren ihre Freundinnen, Mitschülerinnen, um die es hier ging.

„Heute Nacht wird es wohl wieder so weit sein. Die Männer von Hogsmead flüchten sich ins Schloss, seid auch nicht verwundert, wenn Zauberer von weit her ankommen, vielleicht auch einige Väter. Sie werden den Schutz des Schlosses suchen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Schloss den erforderlichen Schutz bieten wird. Wahrscheinlich werden sie sich doch der Wahrheit stellen müssen."

Und wiederum setzte lautes Stimmgewirr ein, keiner verstand was Dumbledore eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Ruhe meine Herren. Also, ich habe mit einigen älteren Zauberern gesprochen und wir sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es am Besten sein wird abzuwarten. Unsere Hexen versammeln sich heut Nacht. Was sie bei dieser Versammlung tun, und wie sie dabei gekleidet sind," und bei diesen Worten ging ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht, „wissen wir nicht. Noch nie war ein Zauberer bei diesen Ritualen anwesend. Und keine Hexe hat je darüber berichtet. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, ihre Anführerin, die Hexe, die zur Zeit die meiste Macht in ihren Händen hält, ist eine Frau, die 100%ig auf der Seite der weißen Magie steht. Daher haben wir also nichts zu befürchten. Aber, da ich ihre Situation ein wenig kenne, glaub ich zu wissen, dass ihre Schwestern sie dazu bringen werden den Liebestest zu machen. Und wer von euch nicht reinen Herzens, der kann schon mal zu zittern beginnen."

Dumbledore hatte sich nach diesen Worten wieder gesetzt.

Liebestest? Was sollte das denn sein?

Harry sah Ron unverständig an. Der begann auch sogleich: „Also, ich weiß das ja auch nur aus Erzählungen von Großvater und der wusste es von seinem Vater und so weiter, aber es heißt, früher haben die Hexen öfter den Sabbat gefeiert. Nie hat ein Mann dabei sein dürfen, aber man sah sie mit ihren Besen fliegen und es schien, als ob sie dabei nichts anhätten." Dabei verdrehte Ron gekonnt die Augen, „Und man hörte von weitem ihr Gelächter, und manchmal tauchten sie auch im Rudel in den Dörfern auf, und haben angeblich schon mal so manchen untreuen Ehemann aus dem Haus gezerrt und seiner Bestrafung zugeführt. Und am Tag danach hat man auf den Plätzen, wo sie feierten unzählige leere Flaschen mit seltsamen Flüssigkeiten gefunden, die auch die besten Tränkemeister nicht erkannten. Alles sehr mysteriös wenn du mich fragst."

Und so verging der Nachmittag mit ängstlichem Gemurmel, viele hatten kurze Episoden von früher zu berichten, wobei das alles mündliche Überlieferungen in x-ter Variante zu sein schienen. Von den Hexen fehlte jede Spur und keiner getraute sich nach ihnen zu sehen. Und immer mehr Männer erschienen in Hogwarts. Väter mit ihren kleinen Söhnen berichteten, „Meine Frau hat unsere Tochter geschnappt, hat sich auf den Besen geschwungen und war weg. Sie hat mich und unsere Söhne einfach zurückgelassen."

Und als sie zum Abendessen gingen, obwohl keiner so recht Appetit hatte, ging es los:

ein Geheul ließ die Wände Hogwarts erzittern, Glas splitterte, und sich die Ohren zuhaltend lief Harry zum nächsten Fenster um zu sehen was der Grund dafür war, und erstarrte. Da draußen waren eine Unzahl von Hexen auf ihren Besen in der Luft. Hexen jeden Alters. Aber sie waren netterweise nicht nackt sondern trugen ihre Umhänge. Und jetzt gesellten sich die Mädchen aus Hogwarts dazu, sie waren wohl mit ihren Besen aus den Fenstern weggeflogen. Und sie umkreisten einige Mal mit lautem schrillen Geheul das Schloss, um schließlich in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes zu verschwinden.

Harry hatte ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Bauch. Er hatte sich doch schon so mancher Gefahr gestellt, aber hier, wo er nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie konnten doch nicht gegen die Hexen kämpfen. Und was hieß denn nun Liebestest?

Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich schweigsam. Ron hatte Besuch von seinem Vater und seinen großen Brüdern, was ihn scheinbar freute, doch der Anlass dazu wohl nicht. Auch Mr. Weasley blickte sehr besorgt drein. Auch Remus war unter ihnen und Moody, wobei dieser murmelte: „Also, wenn Dumbledore recht hat und es geht wirklich um den Liebestest, dann bin ich aus dem Schneider. Ich bin nicht verheiratet, verlobt oder sonst wie liiert, also kann ich mir das Schauspiel in aller Ruhe ansehen."

In dem Moment kam Severus Snape vorbei: „Sei dir nur mal nicht so sicher Mad Eye. Wenn sie die glühenden Kohlen der Liebe verwenden, was übrigens ein wahrlich alter Zauber ist, den nur die mächtigsten Hexen zustande bringen, so bringt das womöglich deine verborgensten Geheimnisse zutage."

„Heißt das auch du, obwohl ebenfalls nicht verheiratet, hast Angst vor dem was kommt?" stellte Remus Severus die Frage.

Severus sah Remus eindringlich an, „Es wäre töricht unbekümmert zu sein. Und jeder von uns, der jemals liebte, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, muss heute besorgt sein."

„Aber Sir, was heißt denn nun dieser Liebestest wirklich? Und was sind die glühenden Kohlen der Liebe?" Harry hatte nicht vorgehabt Snape zu fragen, aber es ließ ihm keine Ruhe und dieser schien ein klein wenig mehr zu wissen als die anderen.

„Die glühenden Kohlen der Liebe? Ja das ist so: die Hexen bereiten auf dem Erdboden ein Band aus glühenden Kohlen. Und dieses muss beschritten werden. Damit lassen sich Verbrechen genauso eruieren wie Ehebruch. Und wozu es unsere lieben weiblichen Wesen da draußen heute verwenden werden, werden wir wohl leider erst um Mitternacht erfahren."

Mitternacht also. Das bedeutete noch einige Stunden Wartezeit. Sie verbrachten sie in ausgesprochen angespanntem Zustand. Aber endlich war es so weit, die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle begann zu schlagen.

Bei den ersten Schlägen erstarb das Gemurmel.

Beim fünften Schlag war kein Mucks mehr zu hören.

Beim zehnten Schlag kämpften einige bereits mit erhöhtem Pulsschlag.

Beim elften Schlag glitzerte die Stirn von einigen schweißnass.

Beim zwölften Schlag ...geschah ...nichts.

Es schien als ob jeder im Saal den Atem angehalten hätte. Es verging eine Sekunde, zwei, drei, und nach der sechsten Sekunde erfolgte ein allgemeines erleichtertes Ausatmen.

Doch zu früh gefreut. Aufs neue hörte man in der Ferne das schrille Geheul, es kam rasch näher und bald war es im ganzen Schloss zu hören.

Und die große Eingangstür, die Dumbledore besonders sorgfältig mit mehreren Zaubern verschlossen hatte, ging auf und mehrere maskierte Hexen flogen herein, über die Köpfe der Zauberer hinweg und es erschall ein schrilles höhnisches Gelächter.

Und eine der Hexen setzte zum Sprechen an:

„Ihr glaubt, ihr könnt euch hier verstecken?

ihr meint, wir finden euch hier nicht?

wir sind's geübt euch zu entdecken

und sehen jedes ängstliche Gesicht.

Das Tor verschlossen, glaubt ihr wahrlich

dass ihr den Zutritt uns verweigert?

vergesst es, denn wir sind beharrlich

und ihr sonst unsern Zorn noch steigert.

Wir sind gekommen euch zu holen

wir laden euch zum Stelldichein

beäugt uns nicht so unverhohlen

ihr werdet bald ganz kleinlaut sein."

Dabei flog sie dicht an Remus heran, der gewagt hatte einer Hexe, der ihr Umhang etwas hochgerutscht war, und dabei machte es den Anschein, als trügen die Hexen nichts darunter, etwas auffällig nachzusehen. Remus zog verschreckt den Kopf ein und vermied es daraufhin zu den Hexen hoch zu sehen. Auch die anderen senkten nun den Blick und warfen nur noch hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke auf die nackten Füße der Hexen. Ob wohl eine unter ihnen war, die sie kannten? Die Freundin, Schwester, Mutter oder Gattin?

„Erhebt euch nun und folgt uns Leute

ihr habt im Grunde keine Wahl

der Hexen Wille, geschieht heute

nun folgt uns raus aus diesem Saal."

Langsam erhoben sich die Zauberer und warfen sich beängstigte Blicke zu. Aber langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und so ging es durch die große Halle, durch die Eingangshalle hinaus zum großen Portal. Und hier erstarrten die Vorangehenden, sahen sie sich doch einer Unzahl von maskierten Hexen gegenüber. Sie standen am anderen Ende des freien Platzes, und in der Mitte waren drei dicke Linien aus schwach glühenden Kohlen gelegt. Aber von hinten wurde geschoben und so mussten die ersten weitergehen und auf diese Weise gelangten alle Zauberer ins Freie und verteilten sich auf der Wiese.

Die Hexe, die schon zuvor zu ihnen gesprochen hatte, setzte erneut an:

„Warum so zaghaft, so bescheiden?

ihr seid doch sonst nicht gar so scheu

doch nun begrüßen wir mit Freuden

die höchste Hexe, der wir treu!"

Und wieder erscholl dieses so furchtbar klingende Geheule. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich die Ohren zuhalten, und so ging es vielen der umstehenden Zauberer. Harry sah in einige ängstliche Gesichter, vor allem der verheirateten Männer. Was würde jetzt auf sie zukommen?

Aus dem Kreis der Hexen trat eine hervor, als einzige gekleidet mit einem roten Umhang, und roter Maske, und schritt in die Mitte des Kreises. Und mit magisch verstärkter Stimme begann sie sich einmal im Kreis drehend:

„Ich grüße euch, meine Brüder und Schwestern.

Diese Nacht ist unser und wir haben den Teil, der nach althergebrachter Tradition uns Hexen vorbehalten ist bereits hinter uns.

Doch nun kommt ihr ins Spiel" – und sie deutete mit der erhobenen Hand auf ihre zusammengedrängte Ansammlung.

„Ihr werdet euch heute, der Hexen Fragen stellen müssen.

Vielleicht nicht alle, aber doch viele unter euch."

Sie drehte sich zu den Hexen um

„Es war euer Wunsch, diese drei Prüfungen aufzubauen – aber ihr müsst euch der Folgen bewusst sein – nicht jede verträgt die Wahrheit ... und manchmal ist es auch besser nicht alles zu wissen ...Aber die Entscheidung ist gefallen, ihr habt die Möglichkeit, ob ihr sie nutzt oder es bleiben lässt, liegt in eurer Hand."

Sie drehte sich wieder den Zauberern zu:

„Damit ihr wisst worum es geht, will ich euch eine kurze Erklärung geben:

die Glut zu meiner rechten ist die **Prüfung der Vergangenheit**,

meine Schwestern werden einzeln dieses Band betreten, mit einer Frage in ihrem Kopf – Und derjenige, dem die Frage gilt wird auf dieses Band gezogen und kann diese Glut nur beschreiten, wenn er aufrichtig ist und die Wahrheit sagt, ansonsten wird er sich ganz fürchterlich seine Fußsohlen verbrennen - wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt, nutzen die verheirateten Hexen unter uns dieses Band gern um die Treue ihrer Ehemänner zu überprüfen. Es wird deshalb auch zuweilen als Treuetest oder die heißen Kohlen der Untreuen genannt."

Hinter ihr setzte erneut das Geheul ein. Harry musste grinsen, das berührte ihn ja nicht, aber in seiner Umgebung sah er einige Männer, denen bei dem Gedanken an diese Prüfung nicht wohl zu sein schien. Sogar Arthur Weasley machte ein bestürztes Gesicht, ebenso wie sein Sohn Bill, der doch erst seit einem Jahr verheiratet war.

„Das Band zu meiner linken, ist **die Prüfung der Gegenwart**. Das wird vor allem dazu benutzt, um festzustellen, ob derjenige, den die Hexe liebt, ihre Liebe voll und ganz erwiedert. Tut er es, wird er auf das Band gezogen, tut er es nicht, bleibt sie allein. Und eine Hexe, die nicht weiß, wem ihr Herz gehört kann auf diese Art feststellen, wer ihr eigentlicher Auserwählter ist. Und bevor ich hier Gemotze höre: Auch ihr Zauberer habt das Recht dieses Glutband freiwillig zu beschreiten. So könnt auch ihr feststellen, ob eure Herzensdame euch aus vollem Herzen zugetan ist. Der Name hierfür ist auch der Liebestest oder die glühenden Kohlen der Liebe"

Es erklang interessiertes Gemurmel unter den unverheirateten Zauberern. Ron raunte Harry zu: „Das klingt ja überaus interessant. Vielleicht kann ich auf diese Weise mein Liebesleben in Ordnung bringen."

„Das Band in der Mitte, dieses Band der Zukunft, ist von mehreren Zaubern geschaffen.

Es ist ein Band, das prophezeien kann

ein Band, dass Antworten gibt

ein Band, dass Verfehlungen erkennt

Dieses Band kann nur in Absprache mit mir oder einer der anderen Hohen Priesterinnen begangen werden. Das erfolgt auch zu eurer Sicherheit. Hier hättet ihr die Möglichkeit mit Toten zu sprechen, eure Zukunft zu erfahren, sogar euren Tod vorherzusehen, aber nur selten wird jemandem der Wunsch nach diesem Wissen erfüllt. Zu gefährlich ist es für den Einzelnen, zuviel zu wissen."

Ein aufgeregtes Geraune ging durch die Menge. Zu der einen Hexe waren einige weitere hinzugetreten, die alle in einen nachtblauen Umhang mit goldenen Sternen darauf bekleidet waren.

Harry hatte zugehört, wofür der mittlere Glutteppich gut war. Mit den Toten sprechen, wie sehr hatte er sich das schon des öfteren gewünscht, seine Eltern, Sirius, aber er bezweifelte, dass ihm dieser Wunsch gestattet würde.

Noch einmal erhob die Hexe ihre Stimme:

„Nun, seid ihr bereit meine Schwestern?"

Und das Geheule klang nach Zustimmung.

„Dann lasst das Feuer sprechen!"

Und sie hob ihre Hände gen Himmel und von den drei glühenden Bändern züngelten die Flammen empor, bis sie, als die Hexe ihre Arme wieder senkte wieder zurückgingen und die glühenden Kohlen zurückließen.

„Schwestern zur Tat - ihr habt zu entscheiden

ob ihr verträgt der Wahrheit Klang

die Sünder hier – sie müssen beeiden

ich sehe – es wird ihnen schon gar bang"

Langsam und noch ein wenig zaghaft traten einige Hexen hervor und gingen zu den Glutbändern auf der Seite.

Harry beobachtete, wie eine Hexe die heißen Kohlen der Untreuen betrat und aus dem Nichts hervor ein Zauberer ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Bandes stand. Sie schritt ihm mit langsamen Schritten entgegen, und er tat ihr gleich, und als sie sich in der Mitte trafen hob er sie auf seinen Armen hoch und verließ gemeinsam mit ihr das Band. Er hatte diesen Test also bestanden.

Vor der anderen Glut warteten einige Hexen, die noch zögerten. Schließlich gab sich eine einen Ruck und machte einen Schritt vor, es vergingen wenige Sekunden und dann erschien ihr gegenüber ein Zauberer. Er schien selbst ganz erstaunt zu sein, ging ihr dann aber entgegen und umarmte sie herzlich.

Die neben Harry Stehenden hatten beobachtet, was da vorne vor sich ging. Mr. Weasley meinte: „Molly wird bestimmt nicht auf diesen Treuetest verzichten wollen."

„Aber Dad, hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?" fragte Ron seinen Vater erstaunt.

„Nein eigentlich nicht, aber wer weiß, was deiner Mutter einfällt, wenn sie mich fragt ob ich nie einer anderen Hexe nachgesehen hab, kann ich nicht nein sagen. Ich war ihr immer ein treuer Ehemann, aber ich bin doch nicht blind." und er sah so verschreckt aus, dass Harry am liebsten laut losgelacht hätte. Aber er war wohl wirklich in Sorge.

„Und wieso siehst du so bedrückt aus Bill?" wandte Harry sich an den angesprochenen.

„Tja, Fleur hat mich mal gefragt, ob sie die erste Frau in meinem Leben wäre, und ich hab damals dummerweise ja gesagt. Nur stimmt das leider nicht so ganz." Tja, so könnten also heute auch kleinere Notlügen ans Tageslicht kommen.

Harry wandte sich wieder den Feuern zu. Dieses Mal hatte es scheinbar einen nicht so ganz ehrlichen Ehemann erwischt. Er hatte Mühe über das Feuer zu schreiten, es glich eher einem Gehüpfe.

„Wieso scheint es den Hexen nichts auszumachen mit bloßen Füßen auf den glühenden Kohlen zu gehen, aber dem dort bereitet es scheinbar ziemliche Schwierigkeiten?" stellte Ron die Frage in den Raum.

Remus übernahm das Antworten: „Das ist eben der Zauber dieses Glutbandes, für die Hexen ist es wie auf einem Samtteppich zu gehen, und die Zauberer spüren die Glut, wenn sie kein reines Gewissen haben."

Harry hatte ein leises plop vernommen und drehte sich um. Da stand Fred, der überrascht auf den Platz neben sich sah, wo kurz zuvor noch sein Bruder George gestanden war. Aber dieser war weg, und tauchte dafür auf dem Glutband des Liebestests auf. Wer die maskierte Hexe war konnten sie leider nicht erkennen, aber George beschritt das Band ohne zu zögern und umfing seine Herzensdame und küsste sie auch sogleich.

„Wer ist sie?" fragte Ron, aber Fred schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Und gleich darauf war auch er verschwunden. Ron sah erstaunt auf den leeren Platz. „Und ich war immer der Meinung sie hätten zu nichts anderem Zeit, als für ihren Zauberscherzartikelladen"

„Da hast du dich wohl getäuscht." gab ihm lachend Charlie zur Antwort. „In letzter Zeit haben sie ihren Laden sogar etwas vernachlässigt. Tja, die Macht der Frauen." und er zwinkerte seinem kleinen Bruder dabei zu.

„Und was ist dann mit dir Bruderherz? Verheiratet bist du ja nicht. Aber wer ist deine Herzensdame?" Ron wollte es endlich wissen. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er sich mit Harry darüber unterhalten, dass sein Vater Charlie bereits für schwul hielt, weil er ihn nie mit einer Freundin sah.

Charlie zuckte die Schultern: „Ich bin nicht gebunden. Meiner Herzensdame bin ich anscheinend noch nicht begegnet ...", und ganz leise, so dass Harry es fast nicht mehr gehört hätte kam der Zusatz „oder zur falschen Zeit"

Aber Charlie hatte sich an Bill gewandt und unterhielt sich scheinbar angeregt mit diesem. Oder wollte es zumindest so erscheinen lassen.

Ron versuchte es jetzt auf anderer Seite: „Und du Neville? Wie ist das mit dir?"

Neville schaute erstaunt zu ihm, „Ich überlege ob ich ersuchen soll, das mittlere Glutband zu betreten."

Ron sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte sich ja nur auf dieses Liebesband bezogen, aber dass Neville etwas weit wichtigeres bedrückte, hatte er nicht bedacht.

„Was willst du fragen?" erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ich möchte wissen, ob meine Eltern je wieder klar werden im Kopf. Ich möchte wissen, ob ich etwas dazu tun kann. Ich weiß, ich bin volljährig, aber ich wäre doch glücklich, wenn ich sie einmal so sehen könnte, wie sie einst waren. Es ist mir immer schwer gefallen, sie nur im Krankenhaus besuchen zu dürfen. Stets war Großmutter dabei, die mich immer davon abgehalten hat ihnen zu nah zu kommen. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass sie Ma nicht besonders mag. Ich würde so gern wissen, ob ich hoffen darf."

Jetzt mischte sich Lee ein, der zuvor bei den Weasley-Zwillingen gestanden war: „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dein Anliegen erhört wird. Du solltest zu den Hexen gehen und deine Frage erklären. Sie werden dir sagen, ob es möglich ist oder nicht."

Neville sah Lee zweifelnd an: „Glaubst du wirklich? Ich bin mir so unsicher."

„Wenn du willst, begleite ich dich nach vor." und er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu den Hexen und gemeinsam mit Neville ging er zu der rotgekleideten Hexe. Harry beobachtete wie Neville mit ihr sprach, sah wie sie auf ihn einredete und dann erhob sich eine der anderen Hexen, trat neben Neville und gemeinsam mit ihm und der anderen Hexe betrat sie das Glutband.

Neville schritt darauf und blieb in der Mitte stehen. Und dann sah man nur noch dicken schwarzen Rauch aufsteigen und die drei Personen waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Erst nach ein paar Minuten versog sich der Rauch, man sah die drei wie zuvor auf dem Kohlenteppich stehen, und zuletzt wieder herabsteigen. Neville stand daraufhin ziemlich reglos da, bis ihn die rote Hexe umarmte und etwas zuraunte, dann ließ sie ihn los, nickte Lee zu und der legte seine Hand über Nevilles Schultern und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zu den anderen zurück.

Harry und Ron blickten ihnen gespannt entgegen. „Was hast du gesehen? Was ist da passiert? Wir haben dich vor lauter Rauch aus den Augen verloren."

Neville stand mit geweiteten Augen da und schien erst langsam wieder in die Realität zurückzukommen. „Ich hab sie gesehen, ich hab meine Eltern gesehen, wie sie früher waren, und ich hab mit meiner Mutter gesprochen, sie hat gesagt ihr Geist ist im Begriff aufzuwachen, und dass es leichter gehen würde, wenn ich ihr das Gegenmittel zum Trank des ewigen Schlafes besorgen könnte."

Snape war neugierig zu ihnen getreten: „Ein Gegenmittel zu diesem Trank? Das gibt es leider nicht. Davon hätte ich bestimmt schon gehört."

Neville schaute zu ihm auf: „Aber die rote Hexe hat gesagt, sie würde mir das Mittel besorgen." entgegnete er entrüstet.

Und Snape sah ihn nur mitleidig an, aber da schaltete Lee sich erneut ein: „Sir, sie weiß wovon sie spricht. Sie kennt das Gegenmittel und wird es Neville brauen."

„Das klingt mir ganz so als würdest du sie kennen. Aber welche Hexe wäre wohl zu so etwas fähig?" und Snape verzog äußerst spöttisch seine Lippen.

„Sie ist es. Ihr solltet der obersten Hexe doch sehr wohl einiges zutrauen. Sie hat durchaus so einige besondere Fähigkeiten. Auf Jahrhunderte zurück von ihrer Herkunftsfamilie geerbt. Und ja, ich kenne sie." Lee stand aufrecht und sah Snape ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in die Augen. Er war ein sehr selbstbewusster junger Mann geworden, der sicherlich wusste wovon er sprach.

Snape sah ihn noch immer spöttisch an: „Dann werde ich diese so überaus bemerkenswerte Hexe mal dazu befragen." und er wollte sich in die Mitte des Platzes begeben, als Remus sich vor ihn stellte und ihn aufhielt. „Lass das bitte. Du kannst später mit ihr sprechen, aber stör jetzt diese Zeremonie nicht. Es gibt hier einige, die dieses Band nutzen wollen um ihre Fragen zu stellen, und wenn die Sonne aufgeht, erlischt es. Also gedulde dich, deine Frage hat auch noch nachher Zeit. Oder wolltest du auf dem Band eine Frage stellen?" und Remus sah Severus äußert interessiert an. „Oder vielleicht doch auf dem anderen Glutband?"

Severus Blick hätte wohl auch töten können. So giftig sah er seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler an. „Und wenn, würde es dich nichts angehen. Was kümmert es dich? Glaubst du wirklich ich bräuchte diesen Glutzauber um Antworten zu erhalten? Hältst du mich für so schwach?"

Sie hatten beide nicht gemerkt, dass die rotgekleidete Hexe zu ihnen getreten war und jetzt zu sprechen anhob: „Du meinst also nur dumme schwache Zauber würden diese uralte Magie anwenden wollen Severus? Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten, wenn man bedenkt aus welch uralter traditioneller Familie du stammst." und sie schüttelte beinah verwundert den Kopf.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Als sie zuvor in der Mitte des Platzes mit magisch verstärkter Stimme gesprochen hatte, hatte man diese Stimme nicht beurteilen können. Aber nun in normaler Lautstärke, hörte sich die Stimme an, wie die einer jungen Frau. Auch Harry war überrascht, hatte er doch unter der mächtigsten der Hexen eine alte Frau, etwa in Dumbledores Alter vermutet.

„Harry, was verwundert dich?" richtete sie die Frage an ihn.

Sie kannte also auch seinen Namen. Er bemühte sich verzweifelt nachzudenken, wo er ihre Stimme schon mal gehört hatte, kam aber nicht darauf. Sie wartete auch auf keine Antwort und wandte sich wieder Snape zu: „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du das mittlere Band gern benutzt hättest. Zu deinem Besten. Willst du nicht mit mir kommen?" und sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Eine schlanke braungebrannte Hand mit langen zarten Fingern , sonst sah man ja nur ihre nackten Füße, die einen ziemlich erdigen Eindruck machten und ihren Mund, der unter der Halbmaske zu sehen war. Ihre Haare wurden durch die Kapuze des Umhangs bedeckt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich fragen sollte. Ich brauche keine glühenden Kohlen um Antworten zu bekommen." abschätzig musterte Snape die Hexe.

„Auch nicht um noch einmal mit Seraphin zu sprechen?" und auf diese Aussage von ihr klappte Snape den Mund vor Erstaunen auf. „Was weißt du von ihm?" seine Stimme war jetzt lauter als zuvor.

„Dass er ein sehr schwacher unsicherer Mensch war, der seine Schwäche durch Unmenschlichkeit überdeckte. Der schrie, anstatt zu begründen, der zuschlug anstatt zuzuhören. Auch Flavia könnte dir wohl einen Teil deiner Fragen beantworten, aber mit ihr sprichst du ja auch nicht. Aber wenn es dein Wunsch wäre, mit Seraphin zu sprechen, so wird er dir gewährt."

Snape sah jetzt nicht mehr ganz so hochnäsig drein: „Aber ich würde nicht allein auf dem Band stehen?" erkundigte er sich.

„Nein, aber nicht ich würde dich begleiten sondern zwei der anderen Hohen Priesterinnen."

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in Lees Richtung, der nur zustimmend nickte. Die beiden kannten sich anscheinend wirklich gut.

Severus Snape zögerte noch, da hörte er Dumbledore, der auch zu ihnen gekommen war: „Das ist eine einmalige Chance Severus, du solltest sie nützen. Wer weiß ob sich dir diese Chance je wieder bieten wird. Manche Versäumnisse lassen sich bekannter weise nie wieder gut machen." Und Severus nickte und schritt auf die rote Hexe zu. Doch die hatte sich an Albus Dumbledore gewandt: „Aber es gibt auch so hin und wieder, wenn auch äußert selten, eine zweite, oder auch eine dritte Chance. Manche werden sie vielleicht ja heute ergreifen."

Und Dumbledore sah sie gütig lächelnd an: „Ja mein Kind, das wollen wir hoffen, und das gilt wohl für alle hier."

Aber sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, hielt Snape ihre Hand hin und führte ihn zu dem mittleren Glutband. Inzwischen hatten schon zwei andere Zauberer angefragt, aber nur einem war das Betreten der Kohlen gestattet worden.

Und sie sahen Snape, der das Kohlenband gemeinsam mit zwei Hexen betrat, wie wieder der schwarze Rauch aufstieg und erst nach einiger Zeit wieder verzog und einen sehr in sich gekehrten Severus Snape zurückließ. Die rote Hexe war zögerlich zu ihm getreten und sprach kurz auf ihn ein. Dann bedeutete sie ihm wieder zu seinem vorherigen Platz zurückzukehren. Aber im Gegensatz zu Neville, den sie mit Fragen gelöchert hatten getraute sich keiner Snape eine Frage zu stellen. Aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass, was immer er dort gehört oder gesehen hatte ihn sehr beschäftigte.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht registrierte, wie erneut eine Hexe auf ihn zukam: „Severus, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" und sie legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter.

Harry und die anderen beobachteten verstohlen die Szenerie.

Severus sah auf, die Hexe war genauso maskiert wie alle anderen, aber er kannte wohl ihre Stimme: „Phil du? Wie lang hab ich dich nicht mehr gesehen."

„Was wohl nicht nur meine Schuld war." sie sah zu Boden und gab sich dann einen Ruck: „Hättest du ein wenig Zeit. Ich würde gern ein paar Schritte mit dir gehen um dich was zu fragen."

Severus sah ebenso nachdenklich zu Boden, blickte dann in ihr verborgenes Gesicht und meinte: „Natürlich hab ich Zeit. Es ist wohl wirklich an der Zeit, dass wir reden Schwesterchen." Und er trat zu ihr, ließ zu, dass sie sich bei ihm unterhakte und schlenderte langsam mit ihr davon.

„Schwesterchen? Snape hat eine Schwester?" Ron sah ihnen mit großen erstaunten Augen nach.

„Ja wieso denn nicht? Du hast doch auch eine." lachte Remus. „Und seine Schwester ist sogar besonders nett. So wie deine doch genauso." fügte Remus schnell hinzu.

„Das heißt du kennst sie auch?" stellte Harry fest.

Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als er, und ist ein Jahr nach uns nach Hogwarts gekommen, nach Ravenclaw. Eine überaus kluge Hexe, und bereit sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren, hätte der Hut sie nach Slytherin stecken wollen." Remus sah ihr verträumt hinterher.

„Das klingt ja ganz so, als hätte sie dir besonders gut gefallen?" lachte Ron.

„Tja, das kann ich nicht leugnen, aber auch bei ihr, ist mir jemand zuvorgekommen."

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an: „So nachdenklich? Wer war es? Du wirst doch nicht von vornherein klein beigegeben haben?" erkundigte sich Harry.

„Naja, bei so einer Konkurrenz. Sirius war keiner, der so einen Fang wieder hergegeben hätte." und dabei zog ein Grinsen über Remus Gesicht, bei der Vorstellung, wie Sirius vor fast 20 Jahren begonnen hatte Severus kleine Schwester zu umwerben. „Severus war damals nicht sehr begeistert, wie ihr euch wohl vorstellen könnt. Aber er hat ihre Hochzeit nicht verhindern können."

„Was? Sirius war verheiratet? Mit Severus Schwester?" Harry blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen.

„Ja, mir ist bewusst, dass du das nicht wusstest. Sirius wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Er hat dir ja auch seine beiden Söhne verschwiegen."

Das wurde ja immer verwirrender. Sirius verheiratet, und Kinder hatte er auch. „Aber wer sind sie? Und wieso hat er nie etwas gesagt? Wie alt sind sie? Und sind sie in Hogwarts?" die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Harrys Mund.

„Nur mal langsam mein Guter. Also er hat Zwillingssöhne, Jim und Jules, und beide gehen in Beauxbatons in die Schule. Sie hatten nicht allzu viel Lust ihrem Onkel zu begegnen. und sie sind sicherlich hier irgendwo zu finden. Sie sind grad mal 10 Monate älter als du, also im gleichen Schuljahr." erklärte Remus den erstaunt Zuhörenden.

In der Zwischenzeit ging das Treiben auf den glühenden Kohlen weiter. Immer mehr vereinte Paare tummelten sich auf der Wiese und einige Hexen hatten auch schon ihre Masken abgenommen. Mit einem plop verschwand soeben Arthur Weasley und erschien auf den heißen Kohlen der Untreuen. Aber er hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Was auch immer Molly gefragt hatte, konnte er reinen Gewissens beantworten. Und er ging ohne zu zögern über die Kohlen und umarmte seine Frau überschwänglich.

Bill meldete sich zu Wort: „Also ich möchte das auch hinter mir haben. Wieso lässt sich Fleur soviel Zeit?" Aber kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, als er mit genauso einem plop erschwand wie zuvor sein Vater und zu dem Erstaunen der anderen, tauchte er aber auch dem Band der glühenden Kohlen der Liebe auf.

Dumbledore hatte ihre Überraschung bemerkt und erklärte: „Auch die verheirateten Frauen können sich der Liebe ihres Gatten versichern. Für manche ist es wichtiger, zu wissen dass sie geliebt werden, als eine mögliche Untreue zu erfahren." und ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

Ron stieß Harry von der Seite an: „Was glaubst du? Haben wir hier auch die Chance weg geplopt zu werden?"

„Also ich wüsste wirklich nicht von wem. Bei dir könnt ich mir ja schon was vorstellen, auch wenn du das ständig verleugnest." grinste Harry.

„Ja ich würde auch was vermuten. Aber bei ihr bin ich mir nicht sicher."

Und wie wenn das Reden darüber den Zauber auslösen könnte, war Ron mit einem Mal verschwunden. Harry sah ihn auf dem Liebestestband, und er hatte ja recht gehabt: das musste wohl Hermine sein, die er eben so enthusiastisch umarmte. Aber wieso hatte sie so einen nachtblauen Umhang an wie die hohen Priesterinnen? War sie etwa auch? Harry war verblüfft. Aber zugleich freute er sich für sie. Hatte er doch gesehen wie enttäuscht sie war als sie erfahren hatte, dass Ginny und Luna peaceleys waren: Friedenssängerinnen. Sie hatte gemeint sie sei eben nur eine kleine strebsame Hexe ohne besondere Begabungen und nichts ohne ihre Bücher. Das stimmte dann wohl doch so nicht. Soeben war Lee entschwunden und wie Ron auf dem Liebesband.

Das Grüppchen um Harry wurde immer kleiner. Er sah wieder zu den Hexen in der Mitte des Kreises und bemerkte eine Hexe, die taumelte und dann zusammenbrach. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sich die rote Hexe entsetzt mit der Hand auf die Stirn schlug, sich umsah, und erneut zu Dumbledore schritt.

„Entschuldigt Direktor Dumbledore, aber meine Schwestern haben heute noch nichts gegessen. Ich habe mir erlaubt Hogwarts Hauselfen um Mithilfe zu bitten, ich hoffe es macht Ihnen nichts aus."

„Aber nein mein Kind. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass ihr so lange aushaltet. Aber du selbst hast wohl sogar länger gefastet?"

„Tja, eine Woche, was heißt ist bin auch schön langsam hungrig." und sie verstärkte ihre Stimme wieder und meinte: „Entschuldigt meine Vergesslichkeit. Aber ab nun ist es euch allen wieder gestattet zu speisen." und mit einem zweimaligen Klatschen tauchten ringsum voll beladene Tische auf, von Kerzenlicht erleuchtet, festlich gedeckt. Die ersten stürmten auch schon auf die Köstlichkeiten zu. Harry verspürte ebenfalls Hunger, hatte er sich doch beim Abendessen ziemlich zurückgehalten.

Aber was war das jetzt? Die rote Hexe stellte sich so hinter Remus und Dumbledore, dass sie von den Hexen in der Mitte des Platzes nicht bemerkt werden konnte, legte kurz die Hände auf ihren roten Umhang, der daraufhin die Farbe in ein unauffälliges Schwarz wechselte, nahm die Maske ab und meinte zu Remus: „Was hältst du davon, mich zum Essen zu begleiten?" Und Harry stockte der Atem: sie war wirklich so jung wie er vermutet hatte, wohl so ungefähr in seinem Alter, hatte schwarzes langes Haar und schwarze Augen, und sie sah auffallend gut aus.

Remus sah sie an „Ja ich komme gern mit dir, aber wieso seilst du dich von den anderen ab?"

„Weil ich mir sicher bin, dass sie mich sonst zum Liebestest zwingen werden, und darauf will ich mich nicht einlassen. Sie quälen mich schon den ganzen Abend mit ihren Fragen, und lassen mir keine Ruh. Also ist es besser, wenn ich in der Menge verschwinde, bis die Sonne aufgeht. Im Notfall bin ich ja erreichbar." und sie zwinkerte Harry zu, „Hast du nicht auch Hunger? Begleite uns doch." und Harry leistete ihrer Aufforderung gerne Folge.

Noch vor den Tischen trafen sie auf Luna, „Na Claire, was seh ich? Willst du dich vor den anderen verstecken?" und sie lachte belustigt auf.

„Pst, Mädel verrat mich nicht. Aber mir reicht es eigentlich heute schon. Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe haben und vor allem endlich was essen."

„In Ordnung, ich sag schon nichts. Und Hunger hab ich auch." und sie gingen gemeinsam zu einem Tisch, ließen sich nieder und griffen gierig zu. Aber die Hexe, die von Luna Claire genannt wurde, war eher zurückhaltend. „Ich hab geglaubt du hättest Hunger?" fragte Harry. „Ja schon, aber ich hab seit einer Woche nichts gegessen. Ich muss meinen Magen erst langsam wieder an feste Speisen gewöhnen. Aber keine Angst. Ich hol das sicherlich bald nach."

Das eher angespannte Aufeinandertreffen von Hexen und Zauberern zu Beginn, hatte sich mittlerweile in ein ausgelassenes Fest verwandelt. Ringsum wurde gelacht, gegessen und getrunken, ja auch bereit getanzt und gesungen. Luna saß neben Harry und er unterhielt sich blendend mit ihr. Sie war heute so verklärt, kein auffälliger Schmuck war an ihr zu sehen, sie trug wie all die anderen einen einfachen Umhang, die Maske hatte sie ja schon zuvor abgelegt gehabt. Und sie war eine überaus interessante Gesprächspartnerin. Wieso hatte Harry sie eigentlich im letzten Jahr aus den Augen verloren? Sie war doch bei denen gewesen, die ihm im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort beigestanden hatten. Aber er hatte sich selbst einige Zeit zurückgezogen, und keinen an sich rangelassen, und auch keine Mädchenbekanntschaften im Sinn gehabt.

Aber hier mit Luna zu sitzen, zu reden und zu lachen, das tat unendlich gut. Und was er mit einem Male verspürte, das war viel mehr als bloße Sympathie.

Sie wurden unterbrochen von einer Gruppe junger Hexen und Zauberer, die sich zu ihrem Tisch gesellte: da waren Ron und Hermine, Arm in Arm, Lee Jordan und Ginny, also das war Harry jetzt ganz unbekannt, dass die beiden ein Paar waren, wer hätte das gedacht, George Weasley mit Angelina Johnson, und Fred Weasley mit Cho Chang, Harry traute hier erst recht seinen Augen nicht. Aber Fred zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Ja, es machte Harry sowieso nichts aus, seine Gefühle gegenüber Cho waren schon vor langer Zeit abgekühlt. Bill gesellte sich mit seiner Fleur zu ihnen. Und zur Überraschung aller auch Neville, an der Seite von Parvatti Patil, die beiden waren doch zuvor auch nie gemeinsam gesichtet worden, oder hatte er nur nicht genau hingesehen?

Aus dem Dunkel der Nacht tauchte jetzt auch Severus Snape mit seiner Schwester wieder auf, lachend und plaudernd. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, Snape je so vergnügt gesehen zu haben. Bei ihrer Ankunft sah Claire ziemlich verkrampft auf die Tischplatte und zog sich erneut die Kapuze über den Kopf. Aber wieso? Und er fing einen vorsichtigen Blick aus ihren schwarzen Augen auf, und er verstand, was eigentlich unglaublich war. Sollte diese junge Frau wirklich Snapes Tochter sein? Wie war das doch gleich gewesen? Lee hatte gesagt: „Sie hat durchaus so einige besondere Fähigkeiten. Auf Jahrhunderte zurück von ihrer Herkunftsfamilie geerbt" Ja, das könnte doch wohl hinkommen.

„Claire." es war Snapes Schwester, die ihren Namen aussprach, „Bist du nicht etwas deplaziert? Dein Platz ist doch bei den anderen."

Da sah Claire hoch und fauchte zurück: „Ich hab getan, was getan werden musste. Ich hab mich euren Wünschen gebeugt. Ab jetzt tu ich wieder, was ich tun will. Und nicht, was euch allen beliebt." und ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten im Licht der Kerzen so wutentbrannt, wie Harry es nur von seinem Tränkelehrer kannte. Aber was war das?

Plötzlich war sie weg. Sie war doch nicht etwa selbst appariert? Es war Lee, der erschreckt aufsprang und sich suchend umsah, aber dann flog ein vorsichtiges ungläubiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er hatte sie auf den glühenden Kohlen der Liebe entdeckt. War das nicht genau die Prüfung, der sie sich nicht unterziehen wollte? Aber es waren nicht die anderen Hexen, die sie dazu gebracht hatten, sondern ein Zauberer, der diesen Test für sich erprobte. und Harry fuhr sich über seine Augen, denn er glaubte falsch zu sehen, das war doch Charlie Weasley, der ihr gegenüber stand, der zuvor gemeint hätte er sei seiner Herzensdame noch nicht begegnet, aber hatte er nicht angefügt: oder zu früh? Beide zögerten bevor sie die wenigen Schritte aufeinander zumachten und Claires zweifelndes Kopfschütteln und sein vorsichtiges Entgegenstrecken seiner Hände, wirkte, als ob es beide nicht so recht glauben konnten, aber dann warf sie sich ihm an den Hals und man hörte sogar in der Entfernung ihr Schluchzen. Aber er hob sie einfach hoch – was bei ihrem Fliegengewicht wohl kein Problem war und trug sie weg von den anderen, bis sie im Dunkel der Nacht nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Alle anwesenden Weasleys hatten das Geschehen mit offenem Mund bestaunt: „Hast du das gewusst?" fragte Fred jetzt seinen Freund Lee.

Doch der schien genauso überrascht zu sein: „Nein, ich hätte nie gedacht ... sie hat mir nie gesagt ... Miststück, ich hab geglaubt alles über mein Schwesterchen zu wissen..." und jetzt schien er beinah böse zu sein.

Doch Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn, „Aber das ist doch eigentlich das Beste, was dir passieren kann. Warst du nicht schon seit einiger Zeit in Sorge, dass sie soviel Pech in Liebesdingen hatte?"

Und Lee sah zu ihr herab, küsste sie und meinte: „Ja, da hast du wohl recht. und du musst dir wohl keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen, dass Charlie vielleicht schwul wäre. Sie sieht beileibe nicht wie ein Junge aus." und die Anspannung löste sich durch ein herzhaftes Lachen.

Aber was war das? Es sah so aus, als ob ein Ruck durch Severus Snape ginge. Er straffte sich und sah seine Schwester kurz fragend an. Sie sah erstaunt zurück und zuckte mit den Achseln. Und dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Liebestest. Als erstes trat Phil auf die Kohlen. Und es geschah, was geschehen musste: Remus entschwand mit einem Plop. Oh, die beiden gaben sicherlich ein schönes Paar.

Und würde Snape wirklich den Schritt wagen? Er tat es tatsächlich. Er betrat die Kohlen und wartete, und es schien, als würde sein Warten vergeblich sein, aber dann erschien auf der anderen Seite eine Frau, und die beiden näherten sich einander noch langsamer als Claire und Charlie. Sie zögerten und verstanden nicht, aber reichten einander zum Schluss die Hände. Harry hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber dieses Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor, es glich dem von Claire. Das konnte nur ihre Mutter sein.

Harry sah zu Luna. Was wäre wenn? Nein, wenn er nun auf dieses Band träte, würde wohl kein Mädchen erscheinen. Aber wenn er Lunas Lächeln richtig deutete, dann hoffte er, dass sich das in den nächsten Wochen ändern würde. Er sah sie an und spürte es.

Das Treiben wurde immer ausgelassener und des öfteren verschwanden Pärchen in der Dunkelheit, um allein zu sein. Irgendwann war Claire mit Charlie wieder aufgetaucht. und da war auch ihre Mutter, die an Severus gelehnt stand. „Darf ich dir meine Tochter vorstellen?" richtete sie jetzt das Wort an ihn. Und Snape beäugte sie misstrauisch, aber nach kurzer Zeit ging ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht, er sah zu der Frau na seiner Seite, er sah zu Claire, und fragte: „Deine Tochter?" Und sie korrigierte sich: „Unsere."

Aber beide, Vater und Tochter, die sich nie zuvor begegnet waren wussten nicht recht wie sie reagieren sollten, bis Claire vorsichtig ihre Hand ausstreckte und zu ihm sagte: „Hallo, ich glaub wir haben noch einiges zu bereden. Zum Beispiel wieso du nicht glaubst, dass ich ein Gegenmittel zum Trank des ewigen Schlafes hätte."

Und seine Augen wurden noch größer als er ihre Hand ergriff: Du ...du warst das?" und sie schmunzelte: „Tja, ich hab da so ein paar Eigenschaften von meiner Herkunftsfamilie geerbt..." Dann ließen sie die Hand wieder los und wandten sich erneut ihrem neuen Partner zu.

„Wieso hast du Aas nie etwas gesagt?" fragte Lee jetzt.

„Was hätte ich dir sagen sollen? Ich konnte dir doch nichts sagen, was ich selbst nicht wusste. Oder nicht zu hoffen wagte." Und Charlie zog sie noch fester in seine Arme und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem langen Kuss.

Schön langsam wurde die Dunkelheit durch dringlicher. Die Kohlen glühten noch, aber nur noch selten wurden sie befragt. Da. Was war das? Dumbledore stand vor dem Liebestest.

Nein, er stand nicht, er ging auf und ab. Er murmelte dabei in seinen Bart und schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Dumbledore? Dumbledore, der immer Rat wusste?

Dumbledore, der so klug und weise war wie kein zweiter?

Dumbledore, wollte die Kohlen befragen?

Und jetzt hatte er sich entschlossen und entfernte sich von dem Band, als eine Hexe die Kohlen betrat, und Dumbledore mit einem Plop erst recht auf das Band gezogen wurde.

„Feigling." waren ihre Worte, und sein ergebenes Schulterzucken, „Ich habe doch darauf gewartet, dass du den ersten Schritt wagst. Schließlich sind seither 100 Jahre vergangen."

„Aber es kommt mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen ..."

15


End file.
